Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an air intake duct for a motorcycle which air intake duct supplies air taken in through an air inlet in a front portion of a vehicle body to an engine located at a center portion, in a front-rear or longitudinal direction, of the vehicle body.
Description of Related Art
A motorcycle has been known in which an air intake duct supplies air taken in through an air inlet in a front portion of a vehicle body to an engine (e.g., Patent Document 1). The air intake duct of Patent Document 1 extends in the longitudinal direction of the motorcycle so as to pass through a lateral side of the engine.